Through The Looking Glass
by Pam Marks
Summary: Who said friendship doesn't come in handy?


**Disclaimer** : The power rangers are not mine they belong to a big company that could sue the pants off me. Please don't! Come on have mercy!

 **Authors Note** : This story takes place two weeks before the green ranger lost his powers the first time. Tommy and Kim have started going out three weeks after Tommy became good. It has been two months since Tommy became good. This story is rated PG 13 for Al, and AC and if you don't know what that means watch more HBO. They'll tell you. Any questions? 'Surveys crowd' No. Good. On with the story!

 **Through The Looking Glass  
By: ****Pam Marks** **and Chris Brown**

The cold dreary afternoon sky let go with drifts of white snowfall. Which had just barely stared to cover the ground with a soft white blanket, when it was broken by the thousands of feet of students as they rushed out of Angel Grove High to escape the mid term blues.

A few snowflakes had fallen on the broad shoulders of a teen with a green sweatshirt on who quickly brushed them away with his tanned hand. This particular teen had his head down and his caramel hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. He walked staring at his black history book as he silently prayed to pass his history mid term exam the next day.

The teen sighed to himself as he walked over to the gray stone bench in front of the school, whipped the fresh fallen snow off the stone bench and then plopped down on the cold bench.

The teen put his head in his hands and said to himself "I am never going to pass this thing!"

Then a sweet voice came from behind and said "If you keep talking like that then you will fail." The young man turned around in his seat and saw his girl friend and best friend standing there.

His girl friend was dressed in a pair of black tight jeans that showed her figure well, a pink shirt and a white flannel over it. His best friend had on a pair of blue jeans, a red tee shirt, and a black jacket over the tee shirt. Tommy Oliver looked down at himself and sighed. He had on a green sweatshirt that said 'LA Panthers' on it and had panthers eyes on it right below this it had 'We are watching you' and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Tommy had been so stressed out about mid terms that morning that he had just thrown something on and pulled his hair back.

The two teens went over and brushed the snow of the stone cold bench and sat down with Tommy in the middle. Then the one in red spoke up "Now, what are you not going to pass?"

Tommy sighed and itched his red nose and keeping his eyes straight a head muttered "My history midterm tomorrow. It is so hard and Mr. Stevens doesn't like me."

Jason Scott Lee chuckled and replied "Mr. Stevens doesn't like any one Tommy. Come on you know you are gong to pass. You have been working your butt of in that class ever since you got hear. How could you not pass?"

Tommy shrugged and sighed then he felt two warm arms wrap around his torso and a sweet voice say, "I will love you even if you are a failure."

The Jason piped in and said "Yeah I mean come on I believe in you, even if you don't."

Tommy smirked and said, "You two are a really big help!" Then he moaned and said "Oh it's hopeless!"

Kimberly Ann Heart had enough and said, "Nothing is hopeless Tommy! You should know that more then any body! Nothing is hopeless as long as you believe!"

Tommy sighed and looked up to the barren sky and said "You both are right. I guess I'm just blowing it way out of proportion."

Jason smirked and grumbled "Any thing new?" As he ducked a swipe from Tommy and said "Lets forget about our midterms for while and go to the youth center. How about it you two or do you two want to be alone for a while?"

Then he smiled at the couple and Tommy hit him in the arm and said "Very funny."

Jason held his arm and said "Ouch!"

Tommy said "Haha that's what you get."

Then Kim jumped in before any thing else could be done and said, "Let's go to the youth center!"

Tommy smirked and Jason grumpily said, "We will continue this later Oliver."

Tommy pretended like he was shaking and said, "I am so scared I am shaking in my boots." Jason glared at Tommy and got up ready to leave.

Tommy and Kim laughed as Jason tripped over his shoelaces and fell into a pile of snow. Jason leaped up with a start and screamed at the couple "That's cold!" Jason's wet cloths didn't help much which was only greeted by another round of laughter from the happy couple and by the few students passing by.

Jason blushed a deep scarlet and yelled "Lets go!"

Then Jason stomped off with out them Tommy saying, "Hang on!" Jason whirled around at that and started to yell to the hysterically laughing Tommy "Would you..."

When he slammed into the back of strangely dressed middle aged man. Jason looked at this guy and angrily said "Who are you?"

The guy swung around and Jason gasped at his strange clothing he was dressed in the style of the early twentieth century. The guy had a bushy mustache that curled upwards to the tops of his cheeks, bushy eye brows, big buck teeth and a slight wisp in his voice. He said loudly with a very stern voice "Watch where you are going young man!"

Jason now calm and a little frighten of this strange man said "I am really sorry Mr. ...Um..."

Then the man interrupted with "Herson Mr. Smith Herson." Then strange man smiled and said "Jason Scott Lee, Tommy James Oliver, and Kimberly Ann Heart. I presume."

Jason looked shocked and amazed as he said, "How did you know our names?"

Then man smiled showing his buckteeth and said "Magic my dear boy magic." He said in a strange mysterious voice then said "Now would you be so kind as to call your two other laughing friends over so I can show all of you some more magic if it is not to much trouble of course."

Jason looked down and then called over to the couple who by this time had fell on the ground and coughing they were laughing so hard. "Tommy! Kimberly! Get over hear I have someone I want you to meet!"

Tommy and Kim slowly got up and strolled over and Tommy looked the guy up and down and then said, "Hey Jason who's your friend?"

Kim glared at Tommy as he chuckled and said, "Tommy enough is enough, but Jason who is your friend? He looks like this new years eve he is going to party like it is '1899'."

Tommy smirked and said, "He has probably been there."

Then strange man glared at Tommy and said, "Do you even know what date it is?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and said "December 12, 1996."

The strange man smiled and said, "Well then you are smart and can be taught young man." Tommy growled as the other two snickered and the strange man went on and gingerly remarked "Are any of you looking for the perfect Christmas present for your sweetheart?"

Tommy was the first one to speak up "Yeah!"

Then came Kim's high shrilled voice "TOMMY! YOU HAVEN'T GOT...YOU HAVEN'T! I GOT YOURS A MONTH AGO!"

Tommy put his hands up in surrender and said, "No present could ever match your beauty so it's kinda hard to find one."

Kim calmed down at this almost believable story and whispered under her breath "What a bunch of bull shit."

The strange man stared at the couple with an arched eyebrow and said under his breath "Some things never change."

Then Tommy and Kimberly heard that and then turned to look at the man. The man said very quickly "So shall we go see this gift now or do you have something better to do with your precious time my children."

Jason looked suspiciously at the man with a squint in his eyes and Kim had an unreadable look on her face and Tommy with trusting eyes said, "I don't have anything to do. I'll go Mr. Herson!"

Jason and Kim gave the strange man a weird look and slowly said, "We will go to."

They slowly walked to a small building right behind the school that they didn't remember seeing before. The strange man led them to a steal door and opened it with a strange gold key with green jewels on it and led them into a room that could not be seen from the outside. Once there he said "Welcome my children to the wonderful world of magic."

Tommy looked around and then said, "Where is the magic and the gift? All I see is a dark room with nothing in it."

The man eyed Tommy and said, "Follow me."

They all looked at each other and followed the strange man into a dark room, lit with green, white, and black candles all around. In the center of the room sat a wooden framed mirror. It shimmered and the wooden design was carved into swirling lines. They all gasped when they saw it and Kim excitedly said "Wow! It has to be at least two hundred years old."

The strange man said, "Yes my dear. To see your present press the red button on the side."

Tommy rolled his eyes and said, "What's that going to do? Show us our reflections."

The strange man looked at Tommy a sad gleam in his eyes and said, "Technically. Tommy, Why do you hide so?"

Tommy looked around and said "Hello? Mr. I am right hear."

The man shook his head and said, "Why do you hide your pain so?"

Tommy was shocked for a moment but quickly recovered and said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

The strange man shook his head and said, "Press the red button and you shall see you gift." Then he turned on his heels and exited the room.

Tommy had a set back stunned expression on his face as he thought -How did he know? I thought no one knew. He knows me less then the guys and he knew. How? Magic. -

Meanwhile in the other room the strange man was watching the three teens through a hidden window in the wall. He thought to himself -Tommy how wrong you are. I know you better then you know yourself. -

Then the strange man walked over to a black wall at the front of the dark gloomy room with a single red button on it and the strange man pressed the button and almost instantly and quietly the wall flipped over revealing a hidden instrument panel and a view screen.

There were four yellow buttons and one flashing green one on it. The yellow buttons said depressed, suicidal, happy, and evil. The green flashing button said hidden. The strange man said to himself "OK now Tommy were shall you go. Eney meny miny mow." Then he pressed one of the yellow buttons and smiled as the viewing screen came on and flashed the word evil once.

Then it flashed to the three standing in front of the mirror. He smiled as the mirror started to glow and the images inside the mirror began to swirl and the three gasped and took a step back.

Meanwhile back in the mirror room Kim gasped and they all took another step back away from the mirror. Then a strong breeze started to blow into the mirror and then papers started to fly around the room. Soon it grew into a strong wind and the three began to lose their grip on the floor. Jason and Kim lost their grip on the floor and went flying right into the mirror. Tommy managed to grab a hold of the mirrors frame as his fingers became numb from the pressure of holding on, then the strange man walked into the room and said "Come now lad we can't keep your friends waiting on the other side. Now can we? Just remember the only way you can come back is... well you'll figure it out you are a smart boy. I am sure you can figure it out you are great at hiding things so just reverse that energy and I am sure you will find it. Just believe Tommy. Bye now."

Then with a scream Tommy lost all grip on the mirror and fell into the reflecting void.

Tommy went right into Kimberly who had just stood up from the black sludgy snow and knocked her right back down into it. Tommy ignored Kim's cursing as they slowly stood up to take in what was around them. The sky was a mix of yellow and green with small wisps of blue. They looked around and saw nothing but one-story buildings that had collapsed in many locations and in need of great repair. Then Kim looking around at their surroundings looked at Tommy and said "Toto...I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

 **To be continued..**

("Who you calling Toto?")


End file.
